


Writing Prompt #8 - Spencer Reid

by thewritersblock0904



Series: Writing Prompts [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 16 to be exact, Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sexual Abuse, child molestation, focuses around the rape of a teenager, its bad, like really bad, the reader is a teenager, trigger warning, uncle!Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersblock0904/pseuds/thewritersblock0904
Summary: Spencer is the readers uncle who saves her from her abusive step father.*please heed the tags*





	Writing Prompt #8 - Spencer Reid

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure you look at the tags. If you think this is going to be a trigger for you then please don't read it. Also, if your in a situation like this, or know someone in a situation like this, GET HELP! It is not your fault, but if you have the power to stop it then do. None of it is okay, or right.

“Where’s (Y/N)?” you heard your uncle ask. You burrowed as far as you could into the rock-like bed.

This is not how you wanted him to find out. Correction - you never wanted him to find out in the first place.

For years, and years, and years you had been essentially held captive in your own home by your stepfather. You tried telling your mom what he did to you, what he made you do, but she preferred to remain oblivious to the situation and drink away her sorrows.

“Mr. Reid, I would like to discuss something with you first,” you heard Dr. Ross say to your uncle. A tear fell down your face.

Your uncle, Spencer Reid, was a profiler for the FBI, and the only person in the world you actually trusted. Spencer wasn’t really your uncle, just a close friend of your mother’s from way before your time.

A week ago, Spencer and his team had shown up in your town, investigating a series of rapes and murders of 20-somethings in town. They had solved the case pretty quickly, but since Spencer hadn’t seen you or your mom in a while, and he never really had gotten the time to get to know your stepfather, he decided to hang back and take some leave time.

“It’s Dr. Reid, not mister, but please continue.”

Spencer’s almost constant presence agitated your stepfather to no end, and as a result he beat and raped you more and more, really any opportunity he thought he had where Spencer wouldn’t notice.

But Spencer did notice. He noticed that your mother reeked of alcohol, that you were unbearably skinny and unusually quiet. It was obvious that Spencer didn’t know exactly what was happening, but he had his suspicions.

“Well, Dr. Reid, it seems to me that upon examining (Y/N) that she has been repeatedly beaten, and there is a very high chance that she has been raped for at least a few years.” You flinched at the doctors analysis. You could think it, hell, you could probably say it, but to hear someone else, a stranger at that, make those deductions made you feel so weak. You  _ had _ been repeatedly beaten and raped for at least a few years, and now other people knew.

Spencer’s presence had disturbed your stepfather so much that he decided to drag you and your mother out of town, away from the person you felt safe with.

Your stepfather had been drunk off his head when he threw you and your mother into his truck, and it didn’t help that he continued to chug whatever alcohol he had in the truck like it was water.

An hour later your stepfather made an illegal left hand turn and the drivers side, which was also the side your mother was on, was T-boned by an old hummer.

The next thing you remembered was waking up in a room of beeping machines and doctors and nurses with pained smiles on their faces.

“You didn’t do a rape kit yet, right?” Spencer asked Dr. Ross.

“No, but the bruising on her thighs is pretty damning evidence that she has been raped.”

“Can I go talk to her?” your uncle asked the doctor.

“Of course, Dr. Reid.” Your heart sunk. You really didn’t want to have this conversation.

You heard his soft footsteps pad into your room and the soft click of the door.

“I know you're awake, (Y/N),” he said as he sat in the chair next to your bed.

You slowly raised your eyes to meet his. There were tears in his eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me, (Y/N)?” he asked in a dejected tone.

Tears started falling across your cheeks in succession. “You know that I would’ve helped you, right?”

“No, was all you said, and it was the truth. You had tried telling adults before but they either thought that you were lying or knew but didn’t care. It didn’t matter that you knew that Spencer would never do this to you, you had never met an adult that would do anything about it. You told him this.

“No one? not even your mom?” Spencer inquired in disbelief.

“No one, especially not her. She preferred to drown her problems in alcohol, than to help me with mine.”

Spencer took a deep breath.”I… I just need to ask, did he just beat you, or did he do more?” he asked, maintaining eye contact with you throughout the entire question. You broke the eye contact.

“He did more,” you let out timidly.

Spencer let out a string of cuss words. It was obvious that Spencer was hoping the doctor has come to the wrong conclusion, that all the evidence staring him right the face the entire time had a completely different end result.

He took another deep breath. “When did it start, (N/N)?”

“When I got my first period, so when I was nine,” you answered, studiously avoiding Spencer’s gaze.

“Seven years?”  
“In May it will be.” More tears came flying from your eyes.

“You know that none of what he did, none of it, was in any way your fault, right? He was a sick man who took pleasure in hurting you in the most heinous way imaginable. But it is not your fault. It is his fault, along with every person who did you a disservice by not reporting this. Not yours,” Spencer insisted, pulling your gaze up to his.

“Okay,”you said with a slow nod.  _ It is not my fault. _

“Can I give you a hug?” he asked. You nodded again.

Spencer sat on the edge of the bed and pulled you into his chest, where you sobbed and sobbed until you were cried out to the point you fell asleep on him. It was the most peaceful sleep you had had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's that. If you have any constructive criticism for me, or know of somethings I need to fix, then please tell me. Thank you.


End file.
